Aural Sex
by simeysgirl
Summary: Harry is having problems with his hearing - what could be the matter? Harry/Draco
1. Aural Sex

**Disclaimer: **All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.

**Beta: **Wendypops

* * *

Harry walked slowly through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic, muttering quietly to himself.

"So I missed a small part of a small bloody meeting! It's not like it was important! It's not my fault. Maybe I'm just tired."

Harry approached Ron's office with trepidation. He _really_ disliked visiting this office. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his friend; it was simply the fact that it was never under happy circumstances.

Harry shook himself and pushed open the stark white door.

"Hey, mate! What have you done now?" Ron had a concerned look on his face and was already pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

"There's no need for that!" Harry cried in alarm.

Ron looked confused. "What are you doing here then?"

Harry had informed Ron after he had accepted the job that he would not be visiting him in his office unless he was forced to. Ron had told him in return that he understood – he knew how much Harry disliked medical facilities.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Ron asked again.

"Can you speak up, please?" Harry himself spoke louder than usual.

"What do you want?" Ron practically shouted.

"Kingsley sent me. I missed a couple of questions in the meeting this morning and couldn't hear him talking to me," Harry said, pointing to his right ear. "He thinks my ears have been hexed."

Ron nodded gravely and picked up his wand. "On the bed," he said.

Harry reluctantly did as he was asked.

"Just don't tell Malfoy I said that," Ron quipped.

Harry simply smiled and gestured to his ear.

A quiet couple of minutes followed as Ron ran his wand over Harry's head and looked inside his ears.

Harry nearly fell off the bed in shock as Ron let out a yelp and jumped back from the bed.

"What is it? What happened?" Harry asked with concern, swiftly sliding off the bed and moving towards the red-faced man. "Is it that bad? Am I deaf? What hex is it? Can you fix it?"

Ron held up his hand to curb the barrage of questions.

"Harry." Ron's look of shock had been replaced with a look of confusion. "I don't care about your sexuality; I don't even care about your choice of boyfriend."

"Ron, what the -"

Ron interrupted him. "But Harry, how, _in Merlin's name_, did you get _sperm _in your fucking _ear_?"

Harry blushed crimson and held his palm to the ear in question. "What?" he croaked.

"Sperm, Harry. You know – the substance you were extolling the taste of at the last family dinner after George had slipped you that sweet."

Harry dropped his face into his hands. "I know what sperm is, thank you," he mumbled.

"And do you happen to know how the _fuck_ it got into your ear?" Ron asked again with a snort.

"Hang on, Ron! I can hear perfectly! Thank you. I must be getting back to work." Harry tried valiantly to reach the door.

Ron stood steadily in his way. "Harry?"

"You don't want to know Ron. I assure you that you just don't want to know."

Ron had a pensive look on his face as Harry spoke.

"Can I go now?" Harry asked, once again edging towards the door.

"But, how?" Ron gestured to his groin and then his ear, all the time having a look on his face as if he was trying to work something out. "How?"

* * *

Harry thought back to when he had discovered Draco's little ear 'thing'. It was either their second or third date; they had enjoyed a beautiful dinner and indulged in maybe a touch too much fine wine...

"Oh, yes, Draco, fuck." Harry arched his neck as Draco continued his licking and sucking exploration of his upper anatomy.

"Ow!" He suddenly cried as Draco bit down hard on his earlobe. "What the fuck?"

"Sorry, Harry!" Draco blushed and resumed the kissing, licking and sucking of Harry's torso.

Draco's tongue once again found its way to Harry's ear, but he just _licked_ instead of _bit_. He twirled the tip of his tongue into the shell of the ear...

"Draco, what are you doing?" Harry asked, moving his head away from Draco's reach.

"Nothing," Draco muttered, moving once again to nibble at Harry's neck. "Nothing at all."

Every time that Draco's mouth found Harry's ear, Harry pulled away and looked questionably at his boyfriend. Not that he found it unappealing, but Harry felt the need to find out _why_ Draco was so insistent on playing with the bloody appendage.

Draco's mouth moved ear-wards once again and Harry once again questioned the owner of the probing tongue.

"I have a thing." Was all that Draco said before his mouth travelled further south, closed over Harry's cock and Harry thought no more.

* * *

It was a couple of dates later when, in the midst of a heavy snogging session, Draco once more started playing a lot of _attention_ to Harry's ears. He nibbled Harry's earlobe, and when Harry didn't object, he pointed his tongue and swirled it around the shell.

"Fuck!" Draco pulled away to cry out in pleasure. "You turn me on so fucking much, Harry!"

Harry was too far gone to question it. He simply flipped them over so that Draco was laid beneath him and proceeded to make him forget that Harry even _had_ ears.

Sated, Harry flopped down beside Draco and kissed him gently.

"So, Draco," he said. "This ear thing..."

Draco simply blushed, nudged Harry gently with his elbow and fell asleep.

* * *

That was months ago. Now, after a particularly enlightening talk of their fantasies, Harry knew the extent of Draco's love of all things aural.

"So," Draco had said after finishing his explanation. "It's not _that_ weird. I just find ears attractive - especially yours."

Harry had simply nodded and let Draco do what he enjoyed. Licking, biting, _pulling_. Draco's love of Harry's ears did not stop there.

Which is how Harry had ended up here. In his best friend's medical room. With his ear rendered useless by his boyfriend's sperm. Bloody Draco.

Thinking back to last night, Harry grinned. He knew _exactly _how he had gotten sperm in his ear; the memory of which was causing him to grow harder by the second.

"Fuck, Harry. Please!" Draco cried as Harry sucked his cock further into his mouth. "I'm going to come. Please!"

Harry released Draco's cock and looked up at his boyfriend's pleading face. Harry nodded once at Draco before returning to his task. As Harry took Draco deep into his throat, he felt a sharp tug on his hair. Harry pulled off and turned his head to his side for Draco to do what he'd been requesting for weeks.

Draco slumped back onto the bed with a grin on his face. Harry waved his hand over his ear to execute a half-arsed Cleaning Charm.

"Happy now?" Harry asked, laughing.

Draco nodded and sat up to kiss Harry deeply. "Now let's take care of you, shall we?"

Harry's needs were simple. He liked to have Draco ride him until they were both screaming in ecstasy. He loved the sight of his boyfriend, sat on his lap, fucking himself on his cock.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!"

* * *

It took Harry a second to realise that it wasn't the memory of Draco screaming his name that he could hear. It was a pale-faced Ron stood in front of him, trying to get his attention instead.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked gently. "You've had this dazed look on your face for five minutes now. Maybe I missed something – let me check again."

"No, Ron. It's fine." Harry walked towards the door with a wistful smile on his face. "You really do not want to know."

Harry walked away with a purpose. He had to find Draco. Draco could do what the fuck he wanted with his ears if he carried on riding him like that.

He just had to remember to do a better Cleaning Charm next time.


	2. A Weasley Dinner

**Beta: **Bleedforyou1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is © J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, and all other entities involved in the Potterverse.

**A/N: **A little prequel to Aural Sex written for wendypops' birthday!

* * *

Harry groaned and flopped down into the armchair opposite his boyfriend. Draco simply sat in his chair with his arms crossed, a resolute look on his face.

"You promised!" Harry whined. "It's just one dinner, Draco."

"I'm tired," Draco huffed.

"Molly would've gone to so much trouble; she's expecting us in half an hour!" Harry was getting desperate. They had been invited to dinner by Molly; the entire Weasley family had taken to Harry and Draco's relationship surprisingly well, and Harry didn't want to jeopardise that.

"You know damn well that Molly will cook just as much whether we're there or not," Draco said. "I just don't fancy spending the evening with the Weasleys. I want to stay at home. With only you."

"Ron and Hermione will be there," Harry paused at the look on Draco's face. "Not a great incentive, I admit. Hermione _is_ sorry though. It was more our fault; we have to remember to de-activate the Floo in the evening."

Draco glanced quickly at the fireplace and blushed.

"George!" Harry cried suddenly. "You like George; you're always in the shop nattering away to him about some product or other."

"I just don't want to go, Harry," Draco reiterated. "Not tonight."

"Please, I'll be ever so grateful." Harry looked around the room. "I'll even clean the flat!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry was notoriously messy; Draco was persistently complaining of having to trail around after him, tidying up.

"I'll give you a foot-rub _and_ a massage," Harry promised.

Draco didn't look impressed.

"With the _special_ oil," Harry added quickly.

Draco's eyes lit up for just a second, but then he shook his head.

"I'll give you a mind-blowing blow-job."

The look on Draco's face told Harry that _that_ was happening anyway. Not that Harry minded; he loved the taste of Draco, but he was quickly running out of bribes.

Harry had a sudden burst of inspiration, a smile broke onto his face and he stood up straight.

"What if I let you-" Harry gestured to the side of his head "-do that?"

Draco's mouth dropped and he jumped up from his chair. Grabbing the front of Harry's shirt, Draco dragged him into the bedroom.

"Deal," was all he said.

Twenty minutes later, a dazy-eyed Draco and a rather bemused looking Harry emerged fully dressed and ready for dinner.

* * *

Harry smiled as he looked at his family assembled around the table. He tried his best to ignore Hermione talking in his ear about work while listening to the other conversations at the dinner table. Ron and Arthur were discussing Muggle medicine practises being adapted for Wizarding use. Fleur and Molly were gushing over Fleur's pregnancy. Bill and Ginny were animatedly talking about the restructuring of the Quidditch league while George and Draco were whispering about _something._

Harry nearly rubbed his hands in glee as the dinner dishes were levitated off the table and the dessert dishes were set in their place. He dished himself a large spoonful of rhubarb crumble and gratefully accepted the large jug of custard from Ginny.

Talk halted at the table as everyone tucked into their pudding. Harry loved Molly's cooking; as did everybody else, if the small moans of pleasure coming from around the table were anything to judge by.

Suddenly, a cacophony of noise interrupted the silence as nearly everybody at the table started talking loudly at once.

"I want a baby. Fleur is having a baby. Why can't I have a baby? I wonder if Ron wants a baby. It's about time we talked about it, I think. Yes, I need to talk to Ron about having a baby."

"I hate being pregnant. Radiant? I don't feel radiant. I feel fat. I want this over now. I hate my big breasts. I hate having swollen ankles and a bad back. I feel so ugly. I hate being pregnant. I just want this baby out of me."

"Merlin! I need a man! It's been so long. The feel of a man's touch. I want it. I need it! I wonder if Michael is still available. Maybe David. How about Mark?"

"I think it's time for us to have a baby. I wonder if Hermione is ready for a baby. I want a baby. I'm so jealous of Bill. He gets to have a baby. I should talk to Hermione to see if she's ready for a baby."

"I want Fleur so badly. Look at her. Beautiful. Radiant. Gorgeous. Those breasts! I love her being pregnant. Is she tired? Maybe I should take her home."

"I hope everyone enjoyed dinner. They all ate it all. I hope they liked it. Draco's too thin; I'm always telling him so. And Ginny. She should eat more. I hope they liked dinner. I hope they like crumble. Maybe I should have baked a cake."

"I need to snuggle my Mollywobbles. I hope this lot go home soon. Molly does like to cuddle by the fire. I should send the kids home so I can snuggle with my Mollywobbles."

"I love this crumble. I love the taste of dessert. Is it my favourite taste? Yes. No! Draco. Draco tastes fantastic. I love the taste of him. His sperm on my tongue. Mmm, yes, Draco is definitely my favourite taste. I should have given him that blow-job before we came here. I need to taste him. But, no – he had to waste his tasty sperm on my fucking –"

"_SILENCIO!"_

Draco bounded over the suddenly silent table and forced a pale-blue sweet into Harry's mouth.

Harry sat back, dumbfounded. _What the fuck had just happened? _Harry noticed the rest of the babblers at the table swallowing their own blue sweets. They all had matching beet-red faces.

He looked at Draco moving back around the table and gestured for him to remove the Silencing Spell. Draco ignored him and looked at his partner-in-crime.

"It worked! Well done, mate!" George shouted gleefully as he clapped Draco on the back. "The correct amount of Babbling Beverage combined with the right weight of Jobberknoll feathers. You are a genius."

Draco smiled at George before turning to face his victims.

"Before Draco removes the spell," George said, holding his hands up in surrender. "We simply needed a quick test group. My partner finally figured out the correct ratio of potion to feather! May we present – Tittering Truth Tea!" George finished his little speech with a flourish, indicating the obviously tainted custard jug.

Draco quickly swished his wand to end the Silencing Spell.

Ginny had her face hidden in her hands. Ron and Hermione were talking softly to one another. Fleur was looking at Bill with a huge smile on her face. Molly was still red-faced but managed a small smile when Arthur reached for her hand. Harry pushed back from the table slowly, causing his chair to scrape across the tiled floor.

"I think it's time we were going," Harry said calmly, not taking his eyes off Draco. "Thank you, Molly, for a lovely meal. We'll see ourselves out."

Walking around the table, determinedly not looking at the other occupants, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him towards the back door.

"What the fuck was that, Draco?" Harry asked as they reached the garden.

"It was only a little fun and testing!" Draco replied.

"No, not that," Harry told him. "I expect _something_ like that when you two get together. I meant earlier, when you were refusing to come to dinner even though you'd obviously had _that_ planned!"

"I had to think of something to finally get what I wanted." Draco winked at Harry before Apparating away.


End file.
